Jeffy gets adopted
Jeffy gets adopted is a fanon SML video released on December 3 2017. Plot Judy (Cody's mom) is waking through the streets and she comes across a foster home. She decides she wants another kid and thinks that having just Cody is somewhat boring so she goes in and is greeted by Brooklyn T. Guy who asks her who she would like to adopt he then takes her to the section where kids who live there are kept. He first shows her an asian girl named Samantha (from Bowser Junior's first grade) whom Judy declines, the next kid shown is a girl that resembles Emily (from said series) who is also declined, the third kid is D-Money whom she declines again because she thinks he's too weird, The fourth kid is Tanner who's mother left him who is obviously declined after a number of rude remarks, The fifth kid is Paul the Lonely Goomba but Judy thinks that because he has no arms he'd be useless, Patrick is the next kid but he is declined due to looking like a lunatic, the next kid is Felipe who she doesn't want because she doesn't want a Mexican as her child the screen cuts to Link after saying 25 declined kids later. Whom she also declines and the Brooklyn T. Guy then states that the only kid left is Jeffy and that he doubts that she would want him and to get out but she ends up accepting Jeffy and they both leave the Foster Home. Patrick then runs up to Judy and says "WAAAAAAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!" as she's leaving with Jeffy. She states okay but a little too late because at that moment the Brooklyn T. Guy comes and takes him away saying that he will get a brutal punishment for trying to escape with a customer against their will and he screams out "NOOOOOOOO...HAAAAAAAAAALP!!" Judy and Jeffy then arrive at Cody's house and Judy introduces Jeffy to Cody and Tyrone Calvin. Cody then decides to go to Bowser Jr.'s house and Jeffy comes along. Upon their along with Joseph and Toad's arrival, Bowser Jr. then scolds Chef Pee Pee to get them a Happy Meal and some Fast Food which he refuses but they all annoy him and he eventually does. Bowser Jr., Joseph, Cody, Jeffy, Toad, and Chef Pee Pee are watching TV and eating their food until Bowser calls Chef Pee Pee to make dinner and leaves Bowser Jr. and his friends to it. After this video, Jeffy will continue to make appearances this time living with Cody and his parents instead. Characters *Jeffy *Judy *Brooklyn T. Guy *Officer Goodman (mentioned) *Samantha *Emily (cameo) *D-Money *Tanner *Paul the Lonely Goomba *Patrick *Felipe *Link (cameo) *Cody *Tyrone Calvin *Bowser Junior *Joseph *Toad *Mario (mentioned) *Chef Pee Pee *Woody (cameo) *Shrek (cameo) *Black Yoshi (cameo) *Dry Bowser (cameo) *Dry Bowser Jr. (cameo) *Buzz Lightyear (cameo talking to Woody) *Various People (cameo) *Bowser (voice only) Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:Season 9